An automatic manual transmission (commonly called “AMT”) having a dual-clutch gearbox comprises a pair of independent primary shafts, which are coaxial to each other and inserted one within the other; two coaxial clutches, each of which is adapted to connect a respective primary shaft to a drive shaft of an thermal internal combustion engine; and at least one secondary shaft which transmits the motion to the driving wheels and is couplable to the primary shafts by means of respective pairs of gears, each of which defines a gear.
When shifting gear, the current gear couples the secondary shaft to a primary shaft, while the successive gear couples the secondary shaft to the other primary shaft; therefore, the gears are shifted by interconnecting the two clutches, i.e., by opening the clutch associated with the current gear, while closing the clutch associated with the successive gear.
Patent applications DE102004033716A1, EP1450076A2, and EP1507092A1, which are incorporated by reference, describe a control method for carrying out a gear upshifting in an automatic manual transmission having a dual-clutch gearbox.